The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices and methods of forming the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a metal pattern and methods of forming the same.
Due to various demands for consumer electronic devices, semiconductor devices embedded therein also need to be more compact and reliable. Accordingly, research continues to be performed that is directed to increasing the degree of integration and/or performance of semiconductor devices.
Techniques for storing more data in the same physical space may help to achieve a higher degree of integration and/or performance of semiconductor devices. To accomplish this, various attempts have been made to maintain the original properties of semiconductor devices while reducing the sizes of components in the semiconductor devices. However, reducing the size of semiconductor components is made more difficult by limitations in semiconductor device manufacturing equipment.